Vampire Knigth destiny
by Yami Susaku Kagamine
Summary: que paso despues de VKG? ¿quien sabe? yo se! :D te invito a leer esta version
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los fans. Según tengo entendido va a haber una nueva temporada de Vampire Knight, les vengo a hacer un fic, pero tomen en cuenta que no es lo real oki! Bueno, Soy Yami Susaku, y mis especialidades son vocaloid y vampire knight, espero les guste.

Aaah! Olvidaba preguntar, ¿con quién te gustaría mas que se quedara Yuuki? Es que al principio me gustaba con Zero, pero volví a ver la serie, y comprendí otras cosas más y dije "aaaaay, pobre Kaname" a pesar de que antes lo odiaba ._.U  
>PERDONAME KANAME! Ok ok, suficiente drama por hoy ._.<p>

:D bueno, pues los dejo con el texto, espero que te guste la modificación! :D

**CAPITULO 1**

**Pov. Narrador**

-prometo que te voy a buscar, y cuando encuentre te voy a matar – le afirmo Zero tratando de esconder sus sentimientos nuevamente, después de ese beso en el que le confirmó todo lo que sentía por ella

-si es así, entonces yo seguiré huyendo de ti, Zero… mientras tengas enemigos es una razón para seguir viviendo – habló ella dando media vuelta y alejándose, realmente no quería llevar esa relación de enemistad con ese chico que tanto quería, pero si era por él, ella estaba dispuesta aun a convertirse en su peor enemiga con tal de que siguiera viviendo, con el único propósito de matarla. Zero se volvió sobre su hombro para ver, por última vez la silueta de la mujer a la que amó por muchos años sin que ella lo supiera. Luego de esas afirmaciones Yuuki se dirigió con su hermano, dejando a Zero solo en la azotea. Cuando llegó a un punto en el que creyó que Zero no la vería se abrazó a un poste y comenzó a llorar

- "eres una idiota…no tienes remedio" cuando Zero decía ese tipo de cosas sonreía…aunque fuera solo un poco…el que existan enemigos para él…será una razón para…. - pensó

-eso de que vas a estar bien…. ¿lo dices de verdad Zero? – preguntó a si misma abrazada de una lámpara. Cayó de rodillas y la atacó un sentimiento que no podía describir – no quiero… no quiero… no quiero ser tu enemiga – empezó a decir entre lagrimas que no cesaban – es que….¿no hay otra solución fuera de esta? – de repente, volvió a su mente el beso que le había dado antes de decirle que la mataría, después de eso, más pensamientos negativos entraron en su cabeza

-Zero…entiendo…tu… siempre habías sentido – volvió a llorar recordando las incontables veces que la hizo sonreír, y las veces que él, la había apoyado, su relación nunca fue la de unos hermanos muy unidos, pues siempre se decían cosas como "eres un inútil" "no te quedes ahí parado" "te desapareces y además no haces nada" pero a pesar de eso, siempre la protegió y la defendió, al igual que ella a él - ¡Soy terrible! Perdóname…perdóname….perdóname por ser un vampiro… pero es que mi yo vampiro es mi verdadero yo - miró al cielo, trató de calmarse, las lagrimas cesaron, y continuó hablando sola.

-desde que nací tomé la fuerza vital de ese chico como si fuese algo natural porque esa soy yo… no puedo cambiar eso… tampoco mi futuro… por eso - se levantó y caminó, ya no volvió a pensar en voz alta, esta vez lo dijo solo para sus adentros "debo ser fuerte y guardar todo esto en mi interior, pero ahora…debo ocultar este dolido corazón que solo quiere gritar y llorar" tomó actitud de valentía y se dirigió con su hermano.

salieron Kaname y Yuuki de la academia Cross. Ambos estaban serios y callados. Mientras se alejaban se les unieron otros Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aidou y Akatsuki Kain.

-¿nos podemos unir al grupo? – pregunto Kain. Kaname dio media vuelta y sin hablar continuo caminando, lo cual los tres colados entendieron un sí.

- que bueno, estaremos juntos nuevamente!- exclamo Yuuki feliz. Ruka la miro muy seria mientras pensaba "no lo puedo dejar con ella, espero que esto sirva para que me tome en cuenta" luego de eso todos ellos siguieron caminando hasta perderse de la vista entre la oscuridad del bosque. Zero miraba desde la azotea. No perdió a Yuuki de vista hasta que el bosque se hizo negro, y exclamo

-Yuuki…yo… no seré capaz de matarte…. Te amo – luego de eso se acostó a mirar el cielo como era típico de él.

-¡Zero!- gritaban desde abajo, lo que lo hizo reaccionar pero no contestar – ¡Zero! ¡Contéstame!

-es otra vez ese director molesto – dijo recostándose nuevamente

-¡hijo responde! – Zero se encendió y enojado se levanto y le grito desde donde estaba

- ¿¡desde cuando acá eres mi padre!?

-ooh sabía que ibas a contestar si te llamaba así. Baja a cenar, se está haciendo tarde, mañana empezaremos con las obras para arreglar la escuela – Zero tenía muy en cuenta que debían arreglar, ya que habían sacado a todos los alumnos por la pelea anterior con el tío de Kuran Yuuki y Kaname, Rido Kuran que ya se había previsto antes. Estaba todo destruido y había muerto en eso Takuma Ichijou.

- bajare cuando se me de la regalada gana – le contesto grosero intentando de que el otro se diera cuenta y se fuera. Pero con la suerte que tiene el chico, lo que ocasiono fue que el director Cross subiera hasta donde estaba

- no te deprimas hijo

- no me vuelvas a llamar así – le contesto amenazador

- sabes que nadie puede ver lo que le depara el destino, y el de ella no era estar aquí

-me ignoraste – le respondió el peli plateado

-y tu a mí, así que estamos a mano.

-no voy a bajar a cenar – respondió volteando la mirada

-ooh, que lástima… si Yuuki estuviera aquí… ella hizo la última cena… se sentiría muy mal si supiera que Zero no quiere…-no terminó de decir su chantaje, pues Zero se levantó y bajó de la azotea.

-Zero… - susurró el director pensando en su querido hijo adoptivo. Bajó las escaleras y vió a Zero parado a un costado de la puerta del comedor. El director Cross se paso de largo sin notar que Zero había comenzado a sentir nostalgia. El ya mencionado se quedo parado en la puerta y comenzó a recordar que el día anterior a San Valentín Yuuki estaba obsesionada con hacer una chocolatina para Kaname, y aun después le hizo una para él, la cual Zero insulto sin pensarlo

"¿qué tal me quedo?" recordaba perfectamente bien las palabras de la chica. A lo cual Zero le contesto con un gesto "oye si no te gusto solo dímelo y no me hagas esas caras" en realidad le había encantado, pues lo había hecho ella, y además tenía un sabor que no cualquier chocolate tiene, era el sabor en el punto exacto entre dulce y amargo. Le vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos más, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero ya que el reprimía todo su sentir desde que Shizuma le había quitado lo más valioso para él, no dejo salir lagrima alguna.

-Zero…. Pasa y siéntate, no será la comida igual a la de Yuuki, pues está recalentada, pero espero que al menos te quite el hambre- le dijo el director ya notando su nostalgia - ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – le contesto con otra pregunta indiferente

- solo los estúpidos contestan a una pregunta con otra pregunta – le contesto como siempre con un muy buen estado de ánimo y una sonrisa de ojo a ojo. Zero se enojo y le puso cara de buche, pero luego se quedo pensativo. Tomaba la cuchara y jugaba con la comida, pensando en una buena aclaración que darle a Cross.

- ¿y bien? – insistió el director

- estoy bien, el que Yuuki se haya ido no me afecta en nada – dijo mintiendo y echándose de cabeza

-bueno, pero yo no lo preguntaba por Yuuki, aunque ya note que es por eso, lo decía por las heridas de la batalla – Zero enfureció rápidamente al notar que el solo había hecho notar su sentir con alguien que para él no era más que un director, superior a él, aunque no le guardara respeto, al cual aunque lo negara le había llegado a tener un gran cariño. Se sonrojo y se levanto de la mesa

- me voy a dormir – dijo mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha y muy tenso, más duro que una roca.

- descansa hijo – molesto por última vez en la noche el director esperando respuesta, la cual siempre obtenía.

-¡el que me hayas educado no te hace mi padre! – le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta caminando a su habitación. Al pasar por el pasillo que conducía a la de Yuuki se quedo parado ahí, mirando fijamente al vacio.

-Yuuki… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? – susurro.

-¡Zero, ven! – escuchó la voz de esa niña. El dio dos pasos apresurados en dirección a su habitación, luego sonrió con nostalgia y aclaró

-no te burles…sabes que te amo y tus gentiles palabras aun vuelven a mi - Comenzó a avanzar en dirección al cuarto de la mencionada, ahora en calma. Abrió la puerta con la delicadeza que nunca había tenido, y al entrar volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, lo cual no hizo nuevamente. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Comenzó a caminar, buscando "algo" para sentirla cerca. Comenzó a buscar, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle. La cama estaba des tendida ya que por la pelea y su anterior desmayo, había estado ahí, y el no había podido cuidar de ella como se prometió a sus adentros "yo la protegeré, no importa si mi vida está en riesgo" y aun así, pensaba seguir cumpliendo su promesa, pero también quería ser feliz. Se había dado cuenta que en su vida lo que le daba sentido era aquella chica tan optimista que siempre dio todo por él como si en realidad fuera su hermano, sabiendo que solo era un chico huérfano.

-"Ya todo está bien, yo estoy contigo" – recordó

-"aun siento el tacto de aquella mujer, me molesta" – le respondió dañándose la garganta cada vez mas

-"todo está bien" – le dijo ella mientras tomaba entre sus cálidas manos la de él – "de ahora en adelante yo estoy para ti, yo te voy a ayudar, no dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño" – desde ese momento, sintió la calidez de un corazón que lo quería, aun sin conocerlo, lo apreciaba…

-¿porqué? ¿porqué todos estos recuerdos…? – se preguntó

-"Kaname-sama, mira, te quiero presentar a alguien" – dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba del brazo a alguien. Un Sangre Pura entró en la habitación. Zero al verlo corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a rasguñarse la garganta nuevamente.

-"Zero… no hagas eso" – le dijo ella acercándose a él

-"¡NO ME TOQUES CON LAS MISMAS MANOS QUE A ÉL!" – le gritó enfadado. Yuuki se espantó y retrocedió

-"perdona…había olvidado que tu odias a los vampiros" – él guardó silencio –"pero Kaname-sama es diferente, el me salvó la vida"

-"¡no te atrevas a defenderlo en mi precencia!"

-"lo siento…te dejo estas vendas aquí para tus heridas…perdona" – luego de eso, la castaña salió corriendo de la habitación. En realidad lo que él quería, era que ella se quedara a su lado, sin decir nada más, pero a la vez no lo quería aceptar.

-sal de mi mente…por favor – dijo mientras seguía buscando "algo" en esa habitación

-"¿puedo entrar?" – preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Zero

-"haz lo que quieras, nadie te detiene, si se te da la gana puedes entrar" – le dijo indiferente, lo que en realidad había querido decir era "si, pasa" pero estaba tan dolido que no lo diría asi como así. La chica se sentó a un lado de él

-"no podía dormir, y supuse que tu tampoco" – dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – cuando tengo pesadillas o no puedo dormir, Kaien me acaricia la cabeza, y puedo dormir tranquila – dijo. Eso sonaba estúpido para él, pero sentía…sentía el cálido rose de sus manos en su cabello plateado, lo tranquilizó. Después de un rato durmió tranquilo.

-esos recuerdos… quisiera que estuvieras aquí, para que me hicieras dormir tranquilo nuevamente - Se recostó sobre la cama y abrazo la almohada. Aun tenía su olor, aun guardaba a la Yuuki que el tanto amaba. Fue en ese momento cuando libero sus emociones. Comenzó a llorar tan silenciosamente que ni él se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que la almohada estaba empapada. Lloro un buen rato mas hasta agotarse y quedarse dormido.

**Pov Yuuki**

-desde que nací tomé la fuerza vital de ese chico como si fuese algo natural porque esa soy yo… no puedo cambiar eso… tampoco mi futuro… por eso - se levantó y caminó, ya no volvió a pensar en voz alta, esta vez lo dijo solo para sus adentros "debo ser fuerte y guardar todo esto en mi interior, pero ahora…debo ocultar este dolido corazón que solo quiere gritar y llorar" tomó actitud de valentía y se dirigió con su hermano.

Salieron Kaname y Yuuki de la academia Cross. Ambos estaban serios y callados. Mientras se alejaban se les unieron otros Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aidou y Akatsuki Kain.

-¿nos podemos unir al grupo? – pregunto Kain. Kaname dio media vuelta y sin hablar continúo caminando, lo cual los tres colados entendieron un sí.

- que bueno, estaremos juntos nuevamente!- exclame contenta. Ruka me miro muy seria, lo que me incomodó un poco. Luego de eso todos seguimos caminando hasta perdernos de la vista entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Transcurrió un buen rato y nosotros seguíamos caminando

-¿aún falta mucho? – pregunte impaciente

-¿porque? ¿estás cansada Yuuki-chan? – preguntó amablemente Kaname – si quieres te puedo cargar

- no, solo preguntaba, es solo que…. ¡está muy lejos! No podre ir a visitar al director

- ese es el chiste Yuuki, nos tenemos que ir lejos, Zero sigue viviendo con él, y ya que es un caza-vampiros y tu aun no sabes utilizar bien tus poderes, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra – dijo con sentido de padre sobre-protector.

- aun así, sabes que él es como mi padre, aunque no lo sea en realidad, el me crió – dije ocultando mi interés por volver a ver a Zero.

- algún día lo volverás a ver – prometió. Yo seguía inconforme, porque al que realmente quería ver, era a Zero. A pesar de que todo el tiempo que viví ahí pensé estar enamorada de Kaname, ahora me daba cuenta que en realidad al que quería era Zero. Aunque muchas veces me irritaba por nada siempre estaba ahí para alegrarme el día, con él siempre pude ser yo misma. Seguimos caminando un muy buen largo rato. Comenzaba a dudar de que Kaname supiera a donde nos dirigíamos, cuando de pronto exclamo

- es suficiente por hoy, si quieren mañana por la mañana continuaremos – me volteo a ver directamente a mi

- claro Kaname, solo danos tus ordenes y obedeceremos – afirmo Ruka haciendo una reverencia

- por mí que sigamos hasta mañana en la tarde no hay ningún problema – le reproche a Kaname que me dolían los pies de caminar todo el día y lo que llevábamos de noche.

- bueno, si te parece Yuuki – parecía no tomar en cuenta a los demás – podemos continuar como a las 11 de la mañana- pensé en los otros dos chicos que habían estado en la batalla, seguramente estarían agotados y no querrían caminar, así que saque la cara por ellos inventando excusas

-pero es que todos estamos bastantemente agotados, y algo heridos por la batalla ¿te importaría comenzar más tarde? - pregunte con voz suave, lo más que pude, como intentando sobornarlo

- vale, solo porque tú me lo pides, princesa – tomo un mechón de cabello y lo beso. Luego de eso todos nos sentamos y recargamos en un árbol. Kaname busco unos cuantos troncos y ramas e hizo una fogata mientras los otros dos chicos buscaban comida, yo me negaba a beer sangre, aun no lo quería hacer…de nuevo. Ruka… me cuidaba, menuda suerte nos había tocado, ella me odiaba y yo seguía sin saber la razón.

-Ruka san tu estas interesada en Kain-sama? – pregunte intentando hacer la platica

- no – contesto fríamente sin ningún rodeo

- ohh… ya veo… él si se ve algo interesado en ti – le dije intentando hacer una plática más amena, pero no sirvió de nada - se ve que te tiene mucho respeto, y que le interesas bastante

- ¿ah si? Pues no importa, porque yo en realidad quiero a otra persona – contesto sin quitarme la mirada de encima

- y …. ¿Se puede saber a quién? – pregunte muy metiche

- no – su simple respuesta me dejo callada sin ganas de decirle algo más.

- bueno, con tu permiso, me voy a dormir, cuando regrese onii-chan* dile que no tengo hambre y que no quiero comer nada por el momento. Gracias – no la deje responder. Fui detrás de un arbusto y me recosté ahí. Estaba frio, era de esperar, era de noche ya, esa frialdad me hizo recordar a mi ex-compañero, el cual extrañaría ahora más que nada, al que le prometí esperarlo. Recordé tantos momentos juntos y momentos en los que lo hice enojar, pero aunque ambos éramos irritantes para el otro, siempre lo considere mi mejor amigo, aunque a leguas se notara que él no me consideraba de la misma forma. Comencé a llorar un poco y me quede dormida. Aun temblaba de frio y después de un rato…. Se me quito el frio. Abrí un poco los ojos, el suéter de Kaname me cubría y el apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi estomago ya dormido. Acaricie su cabello y volví a dormir.

**Fin del capítulo **

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y como dije en un principio, no es exactamente la continuación que se va a hacer, es solo un….adelanto que me gustaría a mi, dejen reviews! Acepto consejos y criticas, también felicitaciones recordatorios, lamentaciones etc etc.

Como se podrán dar cuenta, es mi segundo intento, pues me puse a leerlo nuevamente, y pues… vi varias faltas de ortografía y todo eso y… pues mejor la corrijo toda, sirve de que también le enriquesco unas cuantas cosillas ¿no? n_nU

Gomene ^(_ _)^ - monito haciendo una reverencia


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola hola! Disculpen la tardanza, tuve muy abandonado este fic… ¡y eso que VK es mi serie favorita! Pero bueno, pues te dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

Yami: todos los personajes de esta historia son ficticios

Emy: no son reales y son tomados de su compañía

Aimee: yo no sé mucho, pero creo que son de editorial sunrise, si no ya luego les aclaro bien.

¡Conste Aimee! Bueno, ¡aquí te va!

**Capitulo 2**

**Compañeros de vida…y de sentimientos.**

**PV. Zero.**

-Zero…escape de mi hermano solo para regresar a verte, y decirte que te amo – sentí su suave tacto en mi cabello mientras esa ligera voz seguía hablando – pero solo regrese para decírtelo, pues no podemos estar juntos, yo soy vampiresa y tu caza vampiros – abrí los ojos lentamente y la tome de la mano antes de que se fuera o dijera otra cosa

-Yuuki….yo también te amo, y quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que el destino pueda decir, sabes que siempre he ido en su contra, y si mi destino no es estar a tu lado… entonces lo voy a estar, ¡te lo juro! – luego de eso la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y le di un beso, en el cual le demostré mis sentimientos. Qué gran sorpresa y decepción me lleve, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, estaba completamente solo, abrazaba su almohada empapada y mis lágrimas seguían mojadas de las lágrimas, todo había sido un sueño, solo una ilusión. Me levante, y me acerque a su tocador, el cual estaba desordenado, comencé a ver sus cosas, entre ellas había un álbum, y en la primera foto había tres personas, ella, el director… y no estaba yo… estaba ni más ni menos que mi rival: Kaname Kuran. Trate de controlas mi odio y mis celos, que ahora corrían por mis venas como herida recién hecha. ¿Celoso de un vampiro?

-soy mejor que él – dije en voz alta, pero una voz dentro de mi respondió sarcásticamente: "si, eres mejor que él, que un vampiro sangre pura, que tiene a la mujer que amas". Intente ignorar esa voz, pero era cierto. ¿Qué podía decir yo? No era humano, ni si quiera era un vampiro. Soy un hibrido, un bastardo, un vampiro nivel "E" vengo de una respetable familia de caza vampiros, con padres asesinados por una vampiresa, y un gemelo, que nos traiciono por esa misma que asesino a nuestros padres, mi padre adoptivo era un caza vampiros, y yo mismo estoy enamorado de una vampiresa… todo en el destino me decía que la odiara por su ser, pero no podía dejar de amarla como mi compañera de vida. Desde aquella vez que se preocupo tanto por mí, cuando mi cuello estaba empapado de sangre, cuando aun sentía el tacto maldito de esa mujer en mi cuello, que me ayudo a limpiarme, y asentir que podía ser querido nuevamente… desde ese momento me comencé a enamorar, no creí que fuera posible, mi corazón frio me lo impedía. Ahora, ella estaba con mi rival, y lo tenía que aceptar.

-sí, soy mejor que él, pero no soy yo al que ama – volví a decir en voz alta. Seguí viendo sus fotos, había varias que me había hecho de broma, como las de cuando me quedaba dormido en el establo, o cuando me levantaba a desayunar con cara de pocos amigos por el sueño. Admito que verlas me sacó una sonrisa, leve, pero era algo bueno, el saber que aunque no me quisiera como pareja, me quisiera como hermano. Deje el álbum abierto, no me fije exactamente en cual foto, pero pensé que si no bajaba pronto a desayunar el director me buscaría y me encontraría ahí. Corrí a mi habitación cuidando todos los lugares por donde pasaba. Llegue a mi habitación y me cambie el uniforme (creo que casi nadie me conoce sin él) me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera que me había dado el director en mi pasado cumpleaños (no iba a echar a perder las que me había dado Yuuki, aunque la quisiera sentir cerca todo el día todos los días, ya que no la iba a ver en muy buen tiempo), baje las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina. El director no estaba ahí, sentí un gran alivio. Entre a la cocina, me serví leche, tome unas galletas que Yuuki había comprado hace un mes. Me senté y comencé a desayunar. Miraba el lugar de Yuuki inconscientemente.

-vacio – mencione en voz alta después de tomarle un sorbo a la taza.

-y así se quedara, como te dije; no era su destino estar aquí – dijo el director desde el marco de la puerta, acercándose serio pero con una sonrisa; como siempre.

-yo hablaba de mi taza, ha quedado vacía – dije nervioso tratando de no tocar el tema.

-se donde estuviste toda la noche – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-en mi cuarto, ¿en donde más? – dije metiéndome una galleta en la boca, más nervioso.

-hablo de tu alma, estuvimos anoche vigilando, y tu alma salió al bosque, buscabas algo, es obvio que tu alma buscaba a Yuuki, tienes que controlarte hijo o….

-yo no la extraño, es una chiquilla irritante que ama a Kaname – no lo deje terminar de hablar

-¿lo ves? ¡Estás celoso de Kaname!  
>-¡no menciones su nombre con tanta naturalidad! – Me levante enojado de mi lugar gritándole – ¡te quito a tu hija!, y aun así ¿¡lo mencionas con cariño! Fuiste caza vampiros, deberías comprenderme – intente meterlo en el asunto para no quedar desprotegido<p>

-puede que sea mi hija adoptiva, pero es su hermana biológica, no le puedo reprochar nada, y si, fui cazador de vampiros, pero hay muchos que no merecen la muerte aun, así como ustedes tres

-muerto estaría mejor, soy la desgracia de cualquier humano y/o vampiro – dije volviendo a sentarme, seguí desayunando

-no es cierto eso hijo, para mi tu eres un orgullo, a pesar de que Yuuki es vampiresa no la mataste, ni tampoco a nadie de la clase nocturna, además alguien inmaduro hubiera llorado toda la noche, no hubiera dejado que ella se fuera, le hubiera callado un gran amor, o otra cosa – me encendí, pero no quería que lo notara, sentí muy pesada la pedrada, ¡ME DIJO INFANTIL!

-¿lo dices por alguien en especial? – pregunte siendo algo obvio

-cada quien sabe lo que lleva en su costal. Voy a salir por la tarde, no me esperes para comer – dio media vuelta y se alejo. Antes de que saliera lo llamé

-una cosa más

-dime – dijo volteando serio sobre su hombro.

-no me vuelvas a llamar hijo – el sonrió cerrando los ojos como si hubiera hecho un logro

-veo que vuelves a ser el mismo, me alegra – luego de eso salió dejándome solo nuevamente en el comedor.

-vacio- volví a repetir mientras miraba mi taza, que ahora si estaba vacía.

**-End P.V. Zero-**

**PV. Yuuki**

-¡por fin te encontré! Los anduve buscando toda la noche…. Qué bueno que tú sigues despierta – me dijo el caza vampiros sonriendo – vine por ti, vámonos, escapemos, nadie sabrá a donde fuimos ni con quien.

-¡pero Zero! Tu eres un cazador, y yo tu presa, jamás encajaríamos – busque una escusa estúpida, y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-¡baah! ¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿A caso tú no me amas como yo a ti? – Me replico tomándome de las manos -¿a caso tu no me amas?

-¡no es eso! Yo te amo, como no tienes idea, pero…

-no me vengas con peros, tú me amas, y yo te amo, vámonos lejos, e ignoremos nuestros seres, ahora yo solo seré Zero, no un caza vampiros, y yo te voy a proteger.

Nunca me lo imagine, las lagrimas de emoción escurrieron por mis mejillas, las luciérnagas comenzaron a salir, era como un sueño…. Pero en realidad era un sueño. Me desperté, ya no estaba en el bosque en el que comencé a dormir, ahora estaba en una habitación blanca, con solo un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, la blanca pared estaba decorada con finos y elegantes detalles de oro, plata y fierro, el piso era color vino, y la puerta era de madera. Me imagine que tanto lujo solo podría ser típico de un lugar; la casa Kuran. Y también me imaginaba la manera en la que había llegado, pero no quería suponer nada, así que me levanté y me arregle al cabello frente a un espejo que ahí había. Tendí la cama, y Salí de la habitación. Comencé a explorar los pasillos, esperando encontrar unas escaleras que me llevaran al piso de abajo o alguna otra manera de salida. Después de unos diez minutos encontré unas escaleras, que subían, pero también bajaban. Pase por las que bajaban, no quería perderme más. Al lugar al que llegue era una sala de estar, sillones blancos, ya un poco amarillentos por los años de desuso. Comencé a buscar por encima por si llegaba a ver a alguien.

-hola yuuki-chan, buenos días tengas! – saludo muy animoso Aidou.

-buenos días Aidou… ¿Dónde estamos?

-oh… lamento no haberte informado, por la noche Kaname nos dijo que había una hacienda muy cerca, y que tenía poco de ser abandonada, pero que estaba en buenas condiciones, y tal parece que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y hablar con ese típico tono de niño pequeño chocando palabras.

-dice que así nadie sospechara donde estamos – dijo llegando desde atrás Kain  
>-buenos días Kain-sama – le salude<p>

-¿Cómo dormiste Yuuki? ¿No estaba muy fría la habitación? Mi habitación si lo estaba – dijo Aidou

-am… dormí bien, gracias, ni me di cuenta de cuando me trajeron.

-se notó – dijo Kain muy serio – mientras dormías pronunciaste el nombre más desagradable para Kaname

-lo bueno que el aun no había regresado, si no… quien sabe que le hubiera pasado al chico – dijo Kain mostrándose preocupado.

-bueno, fuese lo que haya pasado, es mejor no decirle nada, ¿tienes hambre Yuuki? – (Kain)  
>-¿ah? …am….no – mentí, si tenía hambre. Mis tripas me traicionaron.<p>

-aaamm… a mí se me hace que si y mucha – se burlo Aidou - ¿Qué quieres de comer? ¿comida para humanos o para vampiros?

-no te preocupes Aidou, yo me encargo de eso – dijo la voz proveniente de las escaleras; era de Kaname, que bajaba serio.

-sí, con su permiso – dijo Aidou. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron.

-Onii-chan ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté inocentemente

-tú no te preocupes, aquí nadie nos va a encontrar – recordé mi sueño "nadie sabrá a donde fuimos ni con quien."

-¿estamos muy lejos de casa?

-no, nos falta muy poco para llegar

-yo no hablaba de esa casa… - agache la cabeza con tristeza. El se acerco y me abrazo.

-mi querida princesa… tú no te preocupes, algún día volverás a ver al director, solo espera un poco más.

-yo no quiero esperar, es como un padre para mí, lo quiero volver a ver – mentí, al que quería ver nuevamente era a Zero, era mi prioridad.

-esta misma tarde haré que te comuniques con él, no te preocupes – se quito su sweater y se desabrocho la camisa – tienes hambre ¿cierto? – se hizo un rasguño en el cuello, tan profundo que lo hizo sangrar. Intenté aguantar el hambre, pero después de unos minutos no pude más y lo mordí.

-que bueno que comiences a aceptar tu realidad… princesa sangre pura – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme. Comencé a llorar, pero sin dejar de morderlo, ¿aceptar mi realidad? Jamás lo haría, si era necesario iba a negar mi realidad para poder estar con la persona que realmente amo. Me separé de golpe

-¿aceptar mi realidad? ¿de que hablas? Yo no pienso dejar de comer comida humana – me defendí.

-no, lo se, pero por el momento no hay nada mas que comer princesa – dijo abrochándose la camisa nuevamente – pero si quieres enseguida mando a Kain y a Hanabusa a buscar algo.

-no, gracias, por el momento no quiero nada onii – le negué con la cabeza – voy a salir a pasear al bosque un rato.

-pero no te alejes demasiado porque te puedes encontrar a Zero, y no lo quiero así – dijo con aire sobreprotector.

-no onii, no me alejare mucho, pero prométeme que regresaremos pronto , extraño a mi padre….bueno, al director – le repetí, nuevamente era mentira, eso era exagerado y lo sabia pero esperaba que Kaname comprendiera.

-si Yuuki, prometo que regresaremos. No me esperen a comer, voy a salir y regresare algo tarde – dijo como retractándose de haberme dicho que me comunicaría con el director

-¿Cuándo volveremos? – insistí

- no desesperes princesa, algún día volverás a ver a Cross.

- ¿y a Zero? – no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Puso cara de buche, como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

-¿Zero? ¿lo quieres ver? Ni imaginarlo, es una amenaza para ti, no sabes aun usar tus poderes, mientras el este cerca no regresaras – contesto enojado

-perdona, no era mi intención hacerte enojar – agache la cabeza

-no te preocupes, pero recuerda que lo hago por tu bien – luego de eso dio un cuanto de vuelta y camino hacia un pasillo – voy a salir, no me esperen a comer.

Salió. Me senté en un sillón que había ahí, esperando que le dijera a Kain o a Hanabusa que bucaran algo de comer, no quería volver a tomar sangre, aunque fuera mi "realidad" como decía Kaname. Yo…solo quiero ser una humana… una simple y sencilla humana, para estar con la persona a la que mas amo. Sonó mi celular, era de un numero desconocido, conteste sin mucha emoción como era de costumbre

-si diga

- ¿Yuuki? – respondió una voz al otro lado de teléfono

- ¿Zero? – devolví la pregunta en voz baja, esperando que nadie me escuchara, me levanté del sillón y corrí a la planta alta de la casa para hablar mejor con él.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Pues…. Aquí esta nuevamente la historia, perdonen la tardanza, se que estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo, y me vuelvo a disculpar.

Bueno, pues espero te haya gustado el capitulo, si te gusto déjame un review, y si no…..también! :D ok no xD pero enserio, si te gusto déjame un review, eso me ayudara en cuanto a inspiración.

Y pues me voy, cuídate y que estés bien :)

También le hago promoción a mi otro fic, se llama "Romeo x Cinderella" lo puedes encontrar en "misc", "related T", "in progresse" es del grupo Vocaloid. Los espero en el próximo capítulo :D

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine~


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Te encontré, esta vez para siempre.**

**PV. Zero.**

No contuve más mis ganas, le quise marcar, y la llamé a su teléfono, esperando que aun fuera el mismo número. Una dulce voz me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-si diga

-¿Yuuki? – pregunté emocionado

- ¿Zero? – pareció como si la hubiera sorprendido

-Yuuki… que gusto saber que estas bien – dije, guardándome todo el amor que deseaba confesarle en ese momento

-ah… ¿te da gusto? Creí que me querías muerta – respondió como molesta.

-sí, pero… no es cierto, eres como mi hermana y no podría desearte la muerte – traté de arreglar lo que había dicho la noche anterior,…. Me guarde mis sentimientos, no quería decirle "eres como una hermana" lo que realmente le quería decir es "te amo más de lo que te imaginas, y jamás sería capaz de matarte, porque tú eres mi vida"…. Simplemente… ella había escogido a Kaname, y ahora… por mi silencio, debía pagar todo este sufrimiento – solo…quería saber dónde te encuentras…

-bueno, pues estoy en un tipo de hacienda, pero no sé más, se trajeron mientras dormía

-y…yo…yo… ¿puedo visitarte? – pregunte sin pensar en él como la encontraría

-¡ha! No podrás encontrarme, ni yo misma lo sé, así que mejor no te arriesgues…hermano, de todas maneras, juraste matarme, y te dije que huiría de ti para siempre

Me dolió cuando dijo "hermano" realmente yo la quería como más que eso, me dolió aun mas cuando dijo eso de "huiré de ti para siempre".

-si te encontrara… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar que te quiero enseñar? – le iba a mostrar un lugar, el cual nadie sabía de su existencia, solo yo, y seguramente mis difuntos padres.

-bueno, tal vez, procura que cuando vengas no esté Kaname, no quiero que tengan problemas ustedes dos – parecía que ya estaba más tranquila

-¿esta ahorita? – estaba obsesionado con volverla a ver, es lo que mas quería

-no, no se encuentra, llegara tarde.

- bien, entonces ahora salgo para allá – colgué, no le di tiempo a responder, ¿Qué tal que se negaba?

Salí de la escuela y comencé a caminar con el rumbo que ellos habían tomado la noche anterior, poco a poco fui apresurando mis pasos, hasta el punto que estaba saltando de rama en rama. Transcurrido un rato de ir saltando volví a tierra firme

-es mejor estar aquí que allá arriba – mencione, como si nunca hubiera pisado tierra, estaba tan emocionado que Salí a toda prisa sin saber ni lo que hacía.

Caminé nuevamente, confiando en mis instintos, esperando que mi amor me guiara…pasó algo parecido. Frente a mi había una personalidad, a la que antes intenté asesinar por desobediencia a las reglas de la escuela, estoy de a cuerdo que fui algo impulsivo, pero no le permitiría tocar a Yuuki.

-Zero! Qué gran sorpresa, no pensé que la caza comenzara tan pronto – se burló Hanabusa

-no vine a cazarlos – dije con indiferencia – estoy buscando a Yuuki, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Yuuki? Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir, justo ahora estoy en busca de un animal para que la princesa sangre pura coma – "princesa sangre pura" tal parecía que me estuviera provocando a alejarme de ellos, pero no me rendí

-bien, si encuentro algún animal y lo mato me llevaras con ella sin mencionarle ni una palabra a Kaname de que estuve aquí. ¿Trato?

-vale, me parece bien – dijo sonriendo

-eso no es un trato – lleve mi mano a mi boca y me hice una herida, dejando escurrir sangre – ahora…. Te toca a ti – me vio con cara de asombro, luego de un minuto me imito y estrecho mi mano.

-trato hecho

-y jamás deshecho.

Comenzamos a buscar. Estaba buscando con mucho afán, no podía perder mi oportunidad de volver a ver a mi amada. Encontré una liebre que comía sola, pensé que estaba de suerte. La tomé por las orejas y la llevé hasta Aidou Hanabusa.

-aquí está el animal que prometí, ahora cumple tu parte.

-aun no está muerta – replico, hablo como retando, como sintiendo que no sería capaz de matar a un animal como ese. Eso fue lo que más me hiso enojar. Le mostré mi mano libre, luego de eso, con ella, atravesé al pequeño animal socándole el corazón. Fue la tercera cosa que mas me había dolido, nunca creí ser capaz de asesinar a alguien inocente, alguien que no fuera vampiro. Hanabusa se rió satisfecho. Tomó al conejo por las orejas y comenzó a caminar

-sígueme, te llevare a casa de los Kuran.

Estaba que brincaba de la felicidad, pero aguante, pues nadie me conocía de ese modo, además, eso era caer muy bajo para mi, yo no era infantil, en lo absoluto. Llegamos a una gran casa, como dijo Yuuki, tenia apariencia de ser una hacienda

-no vayas a mencionar que yo te traje aquí – pidió y luego desapareció.

Entre en esa casa, estaba abierta, por lo que no me dio ningún problema penetrar en ella. Había varios pasillos, las paredes eran blancas, no había ventanas, y tenia adornos finamente tallados, no me fijé en que material, pues estaba eufórico por encontrar a Yuuki. Se me hizo raro que no saliera nadie, y que estuviera todo solo, pensé que por ser la "princesa sangre pura" al menos tendría un guardia, pero no me topé con nadie. Seguí recorriendo pasillos, hasta que llegué a una habitación del segundo piso, había una puerta, la que me llamo en especial la atención, era una puerta exactamente igual, pero algo me pedía que abriera esa, y no otra. Entré en esa blanca habitación, y no había nadie, pero no quise salir. Seguí avanzando hasta el balcón, donde había una figura humana, no era alta, y tampoco enana, delgada y de finas manos, llevaba una falda y un sweater negro, los del uniforme escolar. No podía ser de nadie más. Me acerque corriendo, y la abracé por la cintura desde atrás. Estaba tan emocionado que escurrió solo una lagrima por mi mejilla, que se limpió con el suave rose de su cabello en mi cara.

-me encontraste – dijo sorprendida

-por ti haría lo que sea…Yuuki – respondí sin mentir, era una de las pocas verdades que le había dicho

-bueno, pues de todas maneras no servirá de nada, pues tu eres un cazador, mi hermano me alejara lo más posible de ti – dijo agachando la mirada. – además, este es solo un lugar temporal, regresaré a casa Kuran muy pronto

-no me importa, yo iré a buscarte, todas las noches, prométeme que me esperarás, porque a donde quiera que tu estés yo te voy a encontrar – le voltee la cara, para que nos viéramos a los ojos. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y me miraba con un tanto de emoción y sorpresa – dormiré contigo, y antes de que el sol salga me iré, para que no tengas problemas

- zero… - , murmuro nerviosa – pero no quiero, no quiero ser como Julieta

-no serás Julieta, serás Yuuki, y yo Zero, nosotros lo haremos a nuestra manera – luego de eso me acerqué mas a ella y la besé, sabia que no era un sueño, esta vez era realidad, completamente.

-si Zero, estoy totalmente de a cuerdo.

Luego de eso la volví a besar, la llevé hasta su cama y ahí estuvimos un rato más, pero sin pecar, tuvimos la oportunidad, pero la amo tanto… que no lo hice por eso. Se me pasó el tiempo mirándola dormir, era hermosa, algo que nunca le había dicho. Me sorprendía la rapidez con la que lo había hecho. Pero no me lo cuestionaba, estaba muy feliz.

-es tarde, debo regresar antes que el director – le dije levantándome

-te amo Zero

-y yo a ti Yuuki – me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente y salí de ese lugar, saltando nuevamente de rama en rama hasta la escuela.

**P.V. Yuuki**

-si diga – contesté al numero desconocido que marcaba

-¿Yuuki? – pregunto impaciente desde el otro lado

- ¿Zero? – estaba realmente sorprendida, y conmovida de que me hubiera llamado

-Yuuki… que gusto saber que estas bien –

-ah…¿te da gusto? Creí que me querías muerta – le conteste, intentando aparentar que estaba enojada, o algo así por el estilo

-sí, pero… no es cierto, eres como mi hermana y no podría desearte la muerte, solo…quería saber dónde te encuentras… - me pareció que intentaba arreglar las cosas, asi que deje de aparentar que estaba enfadada y respondí

-bueno, pues estoy en un tipo de hacienda, pero no sé más, se trajeron mientras dormía – conteste con la sincera verdad, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni yo lo sabia, solo sabia que era la casa Kuran, y eso por corazonada.

-y…yo…yo… ¿puedo visitarte? – preguntó, no se si no me puso atención o que onda, ¿Cómo me encontraria? Caminamos toda la noche, y luego fui cargada dormida

-¡ha! No podrás encontrarme, ni yo misma lo sé, así que mejor no te arriesgues…hermano, de todas maneras, juraste matarme, y te dije que huiría de ti para siempre – me costó mucho trabajo decirle "hermano" yo le quería llamar "amor" es mas, quería salir a recibirlo, pero sabia que no llegaría, porque ni si quiera yo seria capaz de llegar.

-si te encontrara… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar que te quiero enseñar? - insistió

-bueno, tal vez, procura que cuando vengas no esté Kaname, no quiero que tengan problemas ustedes dos. – conteste sin ser grosera y era un "obvio, contigo al fin del mundo" pero disfrazado de hermandad

-¿esta ahorita? – volvió a interrogar

-no, no se encuentra, llegara tarde. – no sabia ni a donde había ido, pero había dicho que no lo esperara así que… pues bueno.

- bien, entonces ahora salgo para allá - colgó, no me dio tiempo de contestar, ni si quiera un "con cuidado", lo cual mencione después de que él colgó. Guarde el teléfono en mi bolsa del sweater y subí a la habitación en la cual había dormido. Había un balcón, y pensaba quedarme ahí un buen arto, ya que estaba segura de que Zero no llegaría. Pase un buen rato ahí, algo me decía que bajara a la entrada, como un tipo de presentimiento, pero creí estar equivocada, y me quedé ahí, recargada, contemplando el paisaje, y buscando desde alto la escuela, que no lograba encontrar.

Ya me estaba chillando la tripa, había mandado a Aidou a traer algo para comer, pero no había regresado. Lo esperaba con ansias, realmente tenia mucha hambre, la noche anterior no comí, y todo lo que llevaba del día tampoco había comido, mas que sangre de mi propio hermano. Estaba ansiosa por comer comida humana nuevamente.

Transcurrió tiempo, y yo sentí mas esa ansia de bajar, pero no hice caso, luego de esa ansia a los cinco minutos escuche que alguien abria la puerta "seguro ya llegó Aidou" pensé, pero no voltee. Luego de eso se escucharon varios pasos juntos, como si corriera, luego de eso sentí un calido abrazo, unos fuertes y calidos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, y una cabeza estaba recargada sobre mi hombro. Esa aura la reconocia, era del hombre con el que viví cinco años, como hermanos, como hijos de un director, como prefectos, como vigilantes, como compañeros…y como amigos.

-me encontraste – mencioné, estaba muy feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

-por ti haría lo que sea…-respondió galante

-bueno, pues de todas maneras no servirá de nada, pues tu eres un cazador, mi hermano me alejara lo más posible de ti – agaché la mirada, intenté ponerle una prueba

-no me importa, yo voy a venir, todas las noches, espérame en este balcón – tomó mi barbilla y la volvió hacia el, etaba muy emocionada, feliz, y a la vez desconcertada ¿juntos nosotros? Somos especies exactamente diferentes. – dormiré contigo, y antes de que el sol salga me iré, como Romeo para que no tengas problemas – eso me mató, estaba decidida a estar con el, sin importar lo que fueramos.

- zero… - ,murmure – pero no quiero, no quiero ser Julieta – esa novela siempre acababa en tragedia, en todas sus versiones, y yo no lo quería así, lo quiero, y no permitiría que nada le pasara, ni a el ni a mi, si yo muriera… lo dejaría solo, y si el muriera… mi vida no tendría motor.

-no seras Julieta, seras Yuuki, y yo Zero, nosotros lo haremos a nuestra manera – luego de eso se acerco más a mí y me besó, estaba segura de que este "Te amo" sin palabras fue verdadero, hasta me pellizqué el brazo para comprobarlo….cierto, no era un sueño.

-si Zero, estoy totalmente de a cuerdo – respondí dejándome llevar por el impulso. Me volvió a besar, y sin dejar de besarme me llevó hasta laa cama, ahí estuvimos un buen rato mas, pero aun asi nada ocurrió. Se nos pasó el tiempo, hasta me quedé dormida sobre su pecho. Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos se quisiera mover. Pero como a las cinco de la tarde terminó.

-es tarde, debo regresar antes que el director – dijo mientras se levantaba -a partir de mañana dormiré contigo

-te amo Zero – le dije sentándome en la cama

-y yo a ti Yuuki – se acercó agachándose y me beso nuevamente. Lluego de eso salió de mi habitación, dio un salto desde el balcón.

-espera! No hagas eso! – grite preocupada ¿Qué tal que se lastmaba? ¿o alguien lo veia? Bueno, al parecer terminó tomando la ruta rápida; saltando arboles.

Luego de eso me volví a acostar en mi cama. Hasta el hambre se me había ido de la emoción. Pero ¿si sospechaban algo?. Bajé las escaleras, intentando recordar el camino indicado. Llegue de pura criripada (de pura suerte) a la cocina, donde estaba Aidou peleando con una liebre.

-maldito animal! ¿Cómo carajos es que te preparas? – le gritaba moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿problemas Aidou? – me burle recargando mi cabeza sobre mis manos, y mis codos sobre la barra que estaba detrás de él.

-..ag… no, no hay problemas, no te preocupes Yuuki-chan – dijo apenado

-yo lo hago, no te preocupes, ¿alguna vez has comido liebre?

-es obvio que no, soy un vampiro, solo como y tomo sangre

-¿no te gustaría probarla? – insistí mientras yo preparaba la liebre. Al parecer fue como un tipo de tentación. Alzo la cara y comenzó a olfatear con los ojos cerrados

-no huele mal… tal vez solo una probada

-en un rato estará, prepara la mesa ¿vale?

-vale…. Pero….¿que se pone en una mesa humana? – dijo como apenado de su ignorancia

-bueno mira, se ponen los platos, si no es una comida formal con uno por persona basta, vasos, servilletas, cubiertos y condimentos como sal, pimienta, chile, limón, etcétera

-vale, entonces enseguida lo hago

Salió de la cocina y ya no supe lo que paso en los siguientes quince minutos.

Salí con la comida ya hecha, comimos y luego fuimos a dar un paseo

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-fue a ver al director….

-¿QUE? Fue a la academis, y ¿¡NO ME DIJO NADA! – conteste fingiendo molestia

-no me lo ocultes, yo bien se que a lo que tu querías regresar era a ver a Zero, y el te vino a ver, así que no finjas – me dijo Aidou en tono serio, era una de las pocas veces que lo había escuchado hablar asi…. Eso realmente daba miedo.

-¿tu sabias que Zero vino?

-yo lo traje, te veias mal, y el también, por eso le puse un reto, lo cumplió y lo traje.

-gracias Aidou – baje la cabeza sonriendo – si no hubiera sido por eso… quien sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Pues… ya no se me ocurre nada, la verdadpase toda la noche tratando de idear ideas, pero nada que ocurria. Bueno, pues… espero poder actualizar mas pronto, últimamente he tenido varios percances, asi que… de ahora en adelante prometo publicar, minimo una vez al mes! :D

Me despido, no olviden leer mi otro fic de… amm… de Vocaloid, se titula Romeo x Cinderella, y me despido, un gran abrazo y beso *muuuuak!*

Sayito

~Rin~Yami~Susaku~Kagamine


End file.
